


Say Something

by Fire10



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Btw Sanji has different parents, Difficult Decisions, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad or happy ending it depends on how you look at it, Sanji has depression, Zoro and Sanji live together, Zoro is kinda toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire10/pseuds/Fire10
Summary: Zoro and Sanji both need to break up with each other but they are too scared too for their own reasons.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Say Something

The dim street light was aiming at the man's beautiful blonde hair as he lit his usual cigarette. He was leaning against the street light as the sound of the cars passing put him at ease. He looked up at the stars that were gleaming in the night sky. Smoke soared across the air as the man exhaled. 

"I'm such a bastard!" The man said out loud as he kicked the pole he was leaning on. The man slowly sat down to the floor and buried his head into his arms. The noise of crying was being muffled out by the city night. "How do I break up with him?" The blonde asked to himself. Tears were streaming down his face.

The blonde thought he was the only one thinking he wanted to break up with his partner, Zoro. But in fact Zoro was thinking the same thing, how to break up with his partner, Sanji. They both were eager to break up with each other but none of them could do it. They both wanted to keep their significant other mentally stable. The only reason why both of them were happy was because of each other, or so Sanji thought. Only Sanji was the happy one because of Zoro, but Zoro wasn't happy because of Sanji. 

However they both did think of other ways to solve this scenario. Maybe they could fix it? But there isn't really a way of fixing a toxic relationship. How about making them hate each other? But both of them knew how possessive the other was. They could run away? Maybe that was the best plan after all. Even though Sanji knew that if he leaves, Zoro would kill himself, and Zoro knew that if he leaves Sanji would kill himself. Sanji thought that's how the scenario would end but in fact Zoro wouldn't die. 

They both think they need each other to survive, but instead they both want the exact opposite. They are more depressed with each other than without each other.

The time soon arrives where Sanji has to go home to his apartment with Zoro. He gets in his car and drives home with the feeling of a rock in his stomach. He feels like he could vomit at any moment.

He successfully makes it home without any issues, but the real issue was about to begin. Sanji steps inside the living room and notices Zoro sitting on the couch with his arms and legs crossed. Sanji swallows hard as he approaches the green haired man. 

"You're five minutes late." The green haired man states.

"I'm sorry, Zoro. I'll begin dinner now." Sanji sighed as he headed over to the kitchen to begin preparing the meal.

A few minutes went by as Zoro was getting more and more eager for his dinner to arrive. He got up from the couch to go check on how the meal was going, he was greeted with a slap to his face from Sanji.

"Why the fuck- Sanji!" Zoro yelled.

"I- I- I am so sorry." Sanji panicked, knowing that he did it on accident.

"I swear to fucking God, Sanji," 

"I'm just- I'll leave." 

"Good," 

Sanji picked up his coat and walked through the door. 

Sanji was never able to control himself and would always resort to violence whenever he was scared or he didn't want someone to do something.

Sanji didn't know where he was going to sleep for the night since he knew that he probably wasn't going to be allowed back into the apartment. He entered his car and used his coat as a blanket. He snuggled into a corner into his car so he could feel warmth since it was rather cold that night.

"Why am I such a bitch?" Zoro whispered to himself. "I need to get away from him for the better so I don't mentally or physically injure him. But he said that I am the only reason he is alive. I want to live my own life but Sanji is blocking me. I know I am a bad person and I need to get away from him." 

Zoro thought to himself. What if he got Sanji a new boyfriend instead? That boyfriend better love the living shit out of Sanji. Zoro didn't want Sanji to die, but he also didn't want to stay with him. Zoro couldn't mentally or emotionally handle all of Sanji's problems.

The morning sun had risen and Sanji came back into the house. 

"Good morning, Zoro," Sanji greeted with a nervous smile upon his face.

"Hi."

"Shouldn't you be getting to work?" Sanji nervously chuckled.

"Yeah, thank you babe." Zoro said as he stood up and kissed Sanji on the lips. 

Zoro exited the apartment as Sanji stood there in shock. Why did Zoro do that? Zoro usually doesn't show any affection to the blonde, so why was today so different. 

Sanji looked over to the couch and noticed a note on it. The note read "Dear Sanji, I don't know how to say this but I guess this is my way of breaking up with you because I really don't want to do it in person. I know that I am very toxic and I really don't want to hurt you more, I don't know what is wrong with me, but I just can't control it. If you really really want to stay with me, then you can live with me and I'll help you find another boyfriend, a better one. But if you want to leave then pack all of your stuff and run away, I have paid for a hotel that will keep you for one week, I left you enough money for food, water, and any other necessity, plus I gave you an extra 500 dollars. I will be back at around 5:00pm. So, either bye for now, or bye forever, I'll miss you, I'm sorry I just can't take care of your mental issues on my own. So goodbye Sanji."

Behind the letter was the money that Sanji needed and a packing bag.

Sanji packed everything in a rush and scurried out of the place. He left a huge mess behind, but he didn't care, he would never seen the green haired bastard ever again. Sanji didn't know if he was excited or scared. He knew that a part of him would definitely miss Zoro, but also a part of him is happy that he can start a new life. 

He rushed over to the hotel that was listed at the end of the note. He got his room and settled there, all he needed to do was lie down on a bed. He felt relaxed and comfortable. He sighed in relief. He was so excited. 

Sanji called his parents and informed them that he would be coming home to stay with them until he is able to afford another apartment. 

Later in the day as Zoro arrived back to the apartment, he noticed the apartment completely trashed and ruined. Zoro didn't care at all, he just smiled and chuckled. Zoro lied down onto his personal bed and couldn't help but keep smiling.

"Thank you, Sanji,"


End file.
